


Chemistry

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Julian and Riley have Chemistry together.They also just have chemistry.





	Chemistry

As predicted, Riley starts talking shop the moment Julian opens the door to him.

 

“So I already started some of the preliminary work,” he’s saying as he steps into Stuart, “I had some spare time after the game last night, and I know you said you had that Skype audition, so I didn’t mind doing most of the work...”

 

He’s got a stack of papers in his hands, offers them to Julian as they pass through the Stuart common room and head up the stairs. Riley barely glances at the house around them, flinches only a little when an inhumane shriek of  _ who took the last of the coffee?! _ errupts from the kitchen.

 

Julian glances over Riley’s work as he leads the other boy to his room. Riley doesn’t attempt to explain it, something Julian always appreciates from him. He’s not like some of the other students, who always expect Julian to be behind, to not care about his work. He hadn’t wrinkled his nose in disappointment when the two of them had been assigned partners for the year in AP Chemistry, hadn’t made a snide comment about wanting a partner that  _ actually shows up more than once a month, please _ ?

 

It’s nice, working with someone so laser-focused. Riley almost reminds Julian of himself in that regard -- not with respect to schoolwork, necessarily, but in the way he works on-set. 

 

Together, they knock out the brunt of the work fairly quickly. They’re actually far ahead of schedule, both trying to finish most of the project before Julian leaves to film the latest season of  _ Something Damaged _ and Riley’s schedule fills up with basketball playoffs. 

 

They hit a natural stopping point mid-afternoon. Riley’s still talking school as he gathers up his things, mentions a calculus assignment Julian  _ knows  _ isn’t due for another two weeks.

 

“No offense, Paige,” Julian says abruptly, “But do you ever just use the weekend to, you know, _relax_?”

 

Riley blinks at him, a small frown playing at the corner of his lips.

 

“I  _ relax _ ,” he argues, “I just have a lot of homework to get done first.”

 

“Honestly, you’re almost as bad as Derek.”

 

“At least I’m not juggling a half-dozen girlfriends at all times.”

 

Julian laughs, “I don’t know, might do you good. Kinda seems like you need to get laid.”

 

“God, you sound like my brother,” Riley says, pulling a face, “I  _ date _ , alright? It’s just that maintaining a relationship isn’t all that high on my list of priorities right now.”

 

“You know you don’t need to be in a relationship to have orgasms, right?”

 

Riley rolls his eyes, but an uncharacteristic pink blush spreads across his cheeks. He mumbles something about a history essay, continues to shove papers in his messenger bag.

 

Julian leans back in his seat. Watches him.

 

Riley Paige is outrageously attractive. It had been the first thing Julian noticed about him, of course -- the piercing green eyes, the light smattering of freckles across his nose, the pleasant pink shade of his lips. Julian considers himself something of a connoisseur of attractiveness, and Riley may very well fall into the top five most beautiful men Julian’s ever even  _ met _ .

 

Top three, if he can overcome the guilt of bumping Clark down a spot. 

 

It’s been a little frustrating, working so closely with someone so good-looking. Julian’s used to this in Hollywood, accustomed to dealing with Cameron’s movie-star good looks and Clark’s boyish charm. He’s suffered through it at school, been distracted by Logan’s eyes and smile and  _ voice _ .

 

But right here, shut up in his dorm room, Riley’s so goddamn close.

 

And Julian  _ wants _ .

 

“I’m just saying,” Julian offers, leaning back in his chair, “I wouldn’t mind helping out. If you wanted to, y’know, relax.”

 

Riley freezes, his hand halfway between Julian’s desk and his own bag. Those eyes dart up to Julian’s face, narrowing just slightly as he works out Julian’s meaning.

 

It’s a bit of a dangerous game to play, here. He’s worked so hard to keep his secret, can’t really afford to throw himself at every beautiful boy that crosses his path. 

 

But Riley doesn’t seem the type to kiss and tell.

 

He also doesn’t seem disinterested. His eyes skim over Julian’s face, down his body. There’s definitely a spark of interest there, held back by a small amount of hesitation.

 

“I’ve never actually been with a guy,” he says, slowly, which isn’t at all a rejection.

 

“That’s okay. I don’t mind doing most of the work.”

 

Those lips curve into a slight grin. Julian slips out of his own chair, comes to his knees before Riley’s. His movements are slow, as he brings his hands to Riley’s thighs, giving him ample opportunity to push him away.

 

He doesn’t.

 

Instead he swallows hard, spreads his legs obediently as Julian pushes.

 

“Is your door locked?” He asks thickly.

 

Julian nods, “Don’t worry, nobody’s gonna see the great Riley Paige taking a fucking break for once.”

 

“Except for you.”

 

“Right,” Julian smiles, “Except for me.”

 

He leans back on his heels, lightly rests one hand over the zipper of Riley’s slacks. A question.

 

Riley nods.

 

It’s twilight, by the time Riley finally slips out of his room. He looks a little worse for the wear -- his shirt wrinkled, his hair mussed. He’s actually  _ smiling _ as he grabs his bag, turning back to give Julian one more look before he leaves.

 

“I’m not showing you out,” Julian says, rolling over inside his tangled sheets, “I’m sure you’re very capable of walking down the stairs alone.”

 

“How chivalrous.”

 

Julian grins, “Or maybe you just wore me out, Paige.”

 

“Well then, I guess I should let you recover.”

 

Riley scoops up the rest of his things, smirks at Julian as he heads to the door.

 

“See you in Chemistry, Julian.”


End file.
